


Sharing is caring

by Larissaloki



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha m’baku, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Other, Plane Crash, Tumblr Prompts, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: M’Baku likes the omega tony stark, when he finds him after a crash. Will more blossom? Bucky seems to find himself mixed as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Humming Tony checked his phone for any message from Pepper, nothing major really was sent to him. Just a few meetings reports, condensed down enough to get just the important details across. He idly skimmed them, asking Friday to make a note once landed and settled in a private room, to go through them more fully. For now, the notes looked promising for their expansion in China and Japan. Both cities with a lot of people could benefit greatly from clean energy. They were in midst of negotiating of setting up the system there to help make their cities greener.so far Japan surprisingly was much more eager to join in. 

Which leads to Tony’s little field trip that he’s on now. T’Challa and Shuri have asked him to help introduce Wakandan tech to the world. Not that T’Challa needed the help really, but it looked good to the council and the press that the two were working together. Of course people where still weary and where calling out for the king to be weary of Stark due to his past business, but it wasn’t enough of an outcry too cause to much damage to their stocks. 

After T’Challa’s declaration to open the boarder, many had been skeptical as to what Wakanda could offer the world. T’Challa had a plan though. He had brought buildings and was doing work right now to share technology and open trades. The first to establish trades was Tony. Well, more T’Challa was the first to reach out to him. Understanding that Tony wanted to make the world safer and cleaner. 

The trade was under a few conditions though, any plans Tony had involving tech and materials from Wakanda had to be approved by T’Challa and his council first before being implemented. Seeing as the primary material was Vibranium, it was no wonder the King was anxious about how it would be used. One of the other stipulations was that Tony had to visit the country and learn about Vibranium, work with it in a controlled environment that could cope with any mishaps. Learn from Princess Shuri how to safely transport it and such. 

Tony had all but launched himself at his car shouting down his phone to prep a jet and replying back to T’Challa that he was on his way that instant. Tony was eager to learn, eager to see the genius mind behind most of the modern creations in Wakanda. He wanted to see with his own eyes the country that could better the whole world. 

At first, Pepper had been furious at Tony skipping out on a meeting but, once learning the purpose of his trip she had calmed and assured him she would cover for him. Seeing the major benefit of Tony going just as well as he had. 

Smiling to himself, Tony leaned back in his luxurious seat sipping some flavoured sparkling water Tony allowed his eyes to close. Above head, the intercom pinged as the pilots’ voice came across. 

“We are fast approaching Wakanda Mr Stark, about 5 minutes before landing-“

The plane rocked violently as something hit it. Above the seats, oxygen masks fall for the passengers. Tony slowly makes his way towards the nearest chair, the rock in and shuddering of the plane making hi nearly fall over several times. Of all the times to leave his suit behind, fully believing he wouldn’t need one and also partly because he was in that much of a rush to the plane in NY that he had forgotten it. 

Now, Tony was regretting leaving it behind in the compound. 

“Please don’t crash, please don’t crash…” Buckling himself into his seat, Tony fumbled for his phone calling for Friday for information on what happened. He barely heard two words from the A.I before the plane took a sharp downward turn, it threw him back into his seat with a curse as he accidentally dropped his phone. The Omega clutched at the armrests of the chair, he had a bad feeling in his gut that no one was alive in the cockpit of the plane. All Tony could do was hope and pray either he survived the fall or received a quick death. 

Tony had a thought as to what could have possibly of hit them when the plane began to tumble over and over, shuddering and jolting as it hit things in its decent. The next few moments where a blur for the Omega, he wouldn’t have been able to recall them if he tried. All he recalls is intense terror than a sharp pain to his leg and side before everything goes black.   
~~~~~~~~~~~

M’Baku was watching the young princess work on the newest broken white boy, also known by the children below as, White Wolf. At first, before M’Baku had earned his place among the tribes, he had been sceptical of the teen genius. After seeing her work in person though, he was willing to admit he had been wrong in his judgement. 

She had worked near relentlessly on trying to remove the triggers for the Winter Soldier. After a few tense months, Stark had sent information on his BARF, notes on it and how he made it. To see if it could help them. He had even given them details on how to contact Helen Cho. An expert on squishy science. Together they had come up with theories which Shuri had adjusted and altered her machines and such to make these theories work. Slowly she worked through Bucky’s mind; with his permission; to undo the power of the trigger commands. Rendering them useless. 

Shuri has just finished the last command after weeks of working on it. They took breaks between each word and tried it to see if it affected him. So far they have been successful. After this last word, Bucky could be taken out of Cryo completely, allowed to slowly be let back among others to get used to life again. 

Next, to him, T’Challa stood silently, observing the procedure. Despite the success so far he refused to left guards drop in case anything set back their progress. He won’t relax until this is completed. Around the room is 5 other Dora Milaje as well as them. All placed out of the way but able to move at a moments notice. 

Above Barnes is a hologram of his body and brain which Shuri is looking at as she works on another screen. Carefully moving and directing her machines that are attached to Barnes’ head. 

It’s a tense 2 hours before Shuri finally sighs and shuts down the machines with a pleased grin. Turning the princess nods at her brother. 

“I’m done brother, your broken white boy I finally fixed. Though I do like this one, can I keep him?” 

“No Shuri, you can not, I dare say Roger’s wouldn’t be pleased.” 

Pouting, Shuri takes off the tabs that are connected to Barnes as he wakes up, blinking confused for a moment. T’Challa moves to stand by the chair/bed, watching Barnes carefully. 

“How do you feel?”

Licking his lips Barnes seems to look down at his lap. “Better, I don’t feel so…tense” nodding, T’Challa starts to recite the words he had memorised by heart now. Barnes tenses as he always does when they do this part. However, apart from the initial tensing, there was no reaction. They waited a few moments but when Barnes felt no change, he looks up in wonder yet gratefulness. 

“Y-You did it…” 

Puffing up proudly behind her brother, Shuri comes closer now satisfied there’s no danger. “You’re all clear. The Winter Soldier cannot be used as a weapon ever again.” 

“So he’s completely gone?...” 

At this Shuri pauses as if considering her next word carefully. “We are not entirely sure, I believe experiences are still in there, memories. Things that will bleed over to you. Such as skills, but you have free will now. Think of it as a merge? We only really removed the triggers.” 

“Thank you, truly” Barnes looked between them all gratefully. The sump where his left arm was is wrapped up with a dark rich blue cloth to hide the area from scrutiny. Barnes was truly indebted to these people who have not only, given him a safe haven to rest and relax but they have helped him become him again. Whatever he was now. He knows he’s not the Bucky from the 1940’s anymore. No matter how much Steve wished for him too. He was also no longer the Ghost Assassin of Hydra. 

He had the freedom to become him again. Choose who he wanted to be. 

And he had every intention of not fighting again for a long as he could help it. 

M’Baku looked him over from his place by the wall still. He and Barnes haven’t interacted much due to him being mostly in cryo. What he did now he had gotten through stories from others. He had heard about the smooth charming Brooklyn boy from before the war. The guy that could charm a fish out of water effortlessly, who could make guys and gals swoon on the dance floor. 

Soft quiet moments like this, M’Baku could only see a shy quiet man who just wants to be left alone to live peacefully. It’s not until he smiles that M’Baku gets a glimpse of the person from those stories. The endearingly soft smiles that make you warm inside when the smile is directed at you. Prompting you to smile back. The puppyish look in his blue eyes as Barnes tilts his head as he talks. Even that ridiculously soft brown hair that practically begs to be petted. A few times M’Baku had to refrain from reaching out to touch the fluffy strands. It was simply unfair. Since his wife who had died a few years back, leaving him and their children, M’Baku hadn’t so much as glanced at another. But Barnes was somehow changing that. 

Another that had caught his interest was Stark. The first time he had seen him in a video conference, M’Baku had to psychically bite his tongue, lest he says something stupid. The smaller man had been Devine to look at as he worked in his lab in the video. Soft dark brown hair gently curling at his ears and neck. Goggles pushed back on h forehead so he could see them, molten chocolate brown eyes had looked at them inquisitively, but M’Baku could see a spark of mischief as well. Just seeing his face and arms had been torture enough but the moment Stark had stood to retrieve something off screen giving them a glimpse of his ass and legs. M’Baku had to cough to cover for the small groan that had escaped. Going by Okoye’s small smirk. He hadn’t been too successful at hiding it. 

For days after that video conference, Starks plush ass and perfect legs had been on his mind and starred in his dreams. He just wanted to grope at that ass and possibly bite it to leave his mark. The jeans Stark had been wearing had shown off all those delicious curves leaving M’Baku wanting. 

Upon learning that T’Challa was reaching out to work with Tony on more future projects, M’Baku had none too subtly been bugging T’Challa to introduce him to Stark. He wanted to meet the genius. Perhaps try his hand at Wooing his into his bed. After looking up the man, M’Baku could agree that the man needed a god damn break from shit. Both Stark and Barnes just needed a break from shit life threw at them. And what more perfect way than in the middle of nowhere in Wakanda? 

Grinning M’Baku pictured the Stark heir trying to climb a tree. Unaware that the room was looking at him oddly when he started chuckling to himself. 

T’Challa was the one bravest to step forward. “M’Baku? What’s so funny?”

“Huh?” Coming back to focus, M’Baku looked around to see the stares and grinned. “Was just imagining T’Challa in crocodile-infested waters,” his grin grew wider at Barnes look of alarm, a few of the Dora looked mildly alarmed as well but stayed still as Okoye and T’Challa shook their heads amused. Shuri grinned outright at him, “did you yet him in?” 

“Shuri please…” T’Challa groaned at his sister. Before any more words could be shared the palace shook slightly, a boom from a distance could be heard. Alert T’Challa ran to the nearest window, looking outside. To the distance just inside their borders, they could see a plane crashing down towards the trees and rivers below. M’Baku managed to catch a glimpse of the name on the side of the small plane. Stark. 

Immediately, T’Challa shouted out commands for people to be sent to check the wreckage for any survivors. Also for someone to find out who had shot down that plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I couldn’t wait any longer to upload this one as my walking avengers is getting longer gah! Oh well enjoy!

Watching from the window of Shuri’s lab, Bucky watches the Wakandian’s race to the crash site near the border. Medical, as well as the Dora Milaje were sent ahead to secure and help Stark while Shuri stayed behind to prepare a space to receive Stark, should he have survived the crash. They all hope he has. 

Even M’Baku had called for his own group of fighters that are close at all times to help find the Stark heir. The large Alpha moving faster than his size would suggest he could. Bucky was prevented from joining, T’Challa had said that Bucky had just undergone something strenuous on both his mind and body, he needed time to rest and recover first. 

After that, Bucky had reluctantly stayed sat down, trying to resist following the Wakandians. Shuri, bless her, had tried to distract him by showing him some new tech that she had wanted to show off to Mr Stark. However, Bucky keep finding his attention drawn to the window. Anxious to know what was going on. 

“You know, staring won’t make the window magically show you a close up image of what’s going on,” Shuri sighed but seemed amused as she puts down some improved staffs she had designed for the Dora. 

Blushing at being called out on it, Bucky clears his throat and looks back at the teen. Shuri is intelligent and he hopes she can live a long life. Her genius and designs could do leaps and bounds in betterment for the world. Her mind being one of the few that will carry the future of man kind. He knows, that despite the bickering and squabbling that T’Challa was immensely proud of his sister. Hence why she was in charge of the labs. 

“I just feel like I should be out there helping..” Bucky murmured softly, but loud enough that Shuri could still pick that up.

“You’re still meant to be hidden here. Many of the council don’t know where you are which is how we want to keep it. It was what kept you safe from Killermonger when he took reign. If you really want to help in some way. Test this for me” 

Without further ado, Shuri drags Bucky over to an area of the lab. Various things that had a similar design as the Black Panther suit and its kinetic absorption technology, grinning she tells him to start hitting them. Completely ignoring the sceptical look that Bucky sent her way. 

~~~~~

M’Baku shouted out at his men; they have found the crashed plane on the edge a river; getting some to carefully jump into the river, being mindful of any crocs or hippos and see if they could find any sign of Stark. As Stark was nowhere to be found on board. 

T’Challa- rightfully worried; had ordered everyone to fan out down the river and land, combing through everywhere to try and find Stark. They could not afford to give up just yet, M’Baku some his own men and went down river that branched off of the main one, ordering them to search and search again until they found Stark. The threat of a potential war starting, should America see it as a deliberate attack on one of the current richest and smartest citizen in America, after all this trouble to branch out finally to the outside world, Wakanda could not afford for this all to fail now. 

M’Baku searched for hours it seems like, checking bushes upon bushes and every trees in case a wild animal managed to get a hold of Stark, oh god he hopes not. Being eaten by big cats was not a great way to go. 

Huffing to himself, the Alpha watched as his men yet again dived in the waters, careful of crocs that lurk in the depths, using special pods designed by Shuri, they ventured underwater searching for any sign of Stark. By this time, if he was still in the water, there was little chance of him surviving, all sorts lived n the river making it one of the most dangerous places to be. 

Moving along the banks, M’Baku keeps his eyes peeled for any sign of Stark, others can be heard navigating the bush not far from him, as they move forward in one long line. The problem with searching by the water, was that they could not rely on their sense of smell. The water covered any and all smells making it a neutral yet hazardous area to be in; danger could lurk nearby hiding in the reeds and remain undetected unless the wind blows in their favour. 

Rounding a bend a little further along, ducking under a low hanging branch, M’Baku caught a glimpse of something, hidden within a bunch of thick reeds and rocks. The rocks formed a sort of funnel making it hard for crocodiles to get into the middle of the formation of rocks that held within a natural pool and fish trap. It was a shoe poking up. 

Calling out to his men, he calls them to his position as he slides down the mud, carefully keeping his balance as he reaches the rocks. Climbing up onto the lower ones M’Baku peers down, a relieved sigh falls from his lips as he sees that it’s Stark, the Omega was still alive somehow. 

Within the rocks, Tony eyes flutter open slowly, exhaustion clear in his face as he squints up at the Alpha reaching down to carefully pull him free of the pool. He knows this Alpha, Tony is sure of it, but his sluggish brain was numb from having fought the currents of the river and pulling himself into this small safer nook. Trying to stay awake to call for help if he heard a resume party close. 

As M’Baku pulls Tony free from his hiding spot, he moves quickly to where the others are, one of his men already calling in for medical support and quickly. M’Baku could see a massive gash on one of Tony’s side that must have been caused by some of the debris from the plane. He’s lucky that he wasn’t found by a predator before now. Blood dripped from the wound, thankfully more sluggishly, suggesting that the wound was starting to clot. 

Lowering Tony to the ground while trying not to pull to much on his wounds, M’Baku took off his fur cloak, draping it over the shivering Omega. 

“Keep an eye out for any predators, including one from the water, they must be able to smell Stark miles away with the amount of blood he’s lost. How long until medical?” 

“Their on their way now sir, moving as fast as they can in a jet.” Nodding in acknowledgment to what was said, M’Baku however was unable to look away from Tony. 

He seems so pale and fragile suddenly like this, hair plastered to his skin as well as his once pristine suit that was now covered in mud, blood and god knows what else from the water. They needed to get Tony cleaned as soon as possible.   
Thankfully help came soon, medical professionals quickly moving to secure Tony onto a stretcher and swiftly moving him onto a hover like craft. M’Baku tells the others to head back to the crash site to help others find the cause, as he climbs onto the crowded craft, not wanting to leave the small vulnerable Omega alone, anger writhing under his skin as he wonders who caused this and why?

M’Baku was willing for the craft to go faster, the urge to grab Tony and run was rising but logically he knows that he wouldn’t get to the palace any quicker. To the side he’s only partially aware of one of the medics using the beads to call Shuri to ready the medbay and giving a brief run down of Tony’s condition. 

The next few moments where a blur for M’Baku, the transferring of fro the craft to the medical bay for Shuri and a small group of other professionals to get to work on Tony. 

They tried to stop M’Baku at the door, telling him he had to stay out while they worked and to stop growling at the staff. 

“M’Baku, please stop growling at my people. They are just doing their jobs” T’Challa rests a gentle hand on M’Baku’s shoulder, he had come back not far behind M’Baku’s craft to check on things. To say he was surprised by M’Baku’s actions was an understatement, T’Challa knew that M’Baku was interested in Tony but didn’t know it ran this deep. 

“Come with me and James to a waiting room, it will be a while until they finish tending to Stark. Pining outside the room won’t help and only hinder my staff from doing their jobs.” Calmly, T’Challa manages to coax the growling alpha down the corridor to another room, opening the ornate door to reveal a simple calming pale green and blue waiting room. Already in the room is Bucky who’s stood by the massive floor to ceiling window, looking out at the smoke that is rising from the crash site. 

When they come in, Bucky turns to greet them quietly, already moving to mini fridge to collect cool water for them all. 

“How’s Stark?” Bucky asks, handing a water bottle to each of them. 

“We don’t know, but my people are working with him now and will make heal him soon. I know Stark wanted to see our tech and what we had to offer but I didn’t think he was expecting to see it first hand.” Sighing heavily T’Challa heads back to the door once he’s sure M’Baku won’t go back out growling. 

“I will come back when I have more information on either Stark or the crash, so please you two- stay in here. M’Baku watch over James, incase he’s targeted next please?” 

Looking up, M’Baku nods at T’Challa, “if anyone comes for him you’ll know about it,”

“Alive M’Baku and no, dangling out the window by their feet isn’t acceptable either” 

“Take all my fun why don’t you?” M’Baku mumbles as he sips on his water huffing. 

Snorting in amusement, Bucky takes a seat near by and places a game- mouse trap- on the table. Blinking at the game confused, M’Baku gives Bucky a look of bewilderment. 

“What? I’ve never played it before and it’s not like we can drink, T’Challa only has water in here.” 

“The heathen…”


End file.
